1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an admixing device for delivering additives in solid form to flowing liquids, the device having a liquid inlet, a liquid outlet and a receptacle for the additive.
2. Prior Art
Admixing devices of this type are, for example, known in connection with car wash brushes. The washing brush handle contains a cavity in which can be inserted a bar of soap. It is necessary for this purpose to unscrew the water inlet. The bar of soap supplies soap to the water flowing around it, so that the outflowing water contains soap and the bar of soap decreases in size. This type of admixing device has the disadvantage that it is difficult to replace the bar of soap, while the soap concentration in the outflowing water is imprecise. Thus, such an admixing device cannot be used where a precise dosing is required.
A device is already known for admixing with a liquid a solid which can be worn away by the liquid (Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 24 146). The solid additive is in the form of a bar and is displaceably mounted, so that water only flows round its face and the admixing of the additive remains laterally constant. The displacement mounting of the additive is, however, disadvantageous. Either the clearance is made large to permit the easy displacement, so that the water can also act on the surface areas of the bar, or the clearance is made small, so that a spring or the like must act on the bar.
An admixing device for admixing a solid additive with a liquid is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,845), in which the additive is in the form of a bar with an internal bore, the bore optionally extending completely through the bar. The outside of the bar-like additive and its bottom are provided with a coating resistant to the liquid, so that the additive can only be worn away at the bore surfaces. However, with increasing wearing away, the diameter and consequently the surface area is increased, and the delivered quantity of additive constantly increases, so that the delivery is not constant.